Lost in Your Heart
by RedMushroom
Summary: Rebellious Mikan absolutley detested Playboy Natsume Hyuuga but when he suddenly gets close to her will she start to feel something like...like love for him? MxN RxH
1. I Utterly Despise You

Lost in Your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original

**Disclaimer: Sadly I could not have Gakuen Alice**

"_Spit, Chew, Gag on my words, the best you an do is digest them"_

Following words in Dictionary not found

- Love- What the heck is that?

- Daddy- Dad my ass

- Seductive- uh… no.

That's Mikan Sakura's dictionary for you. She's all baggy T-shirts and jeans. Chains down the side and skateboard by her side. Yep! That's her. This didn't mean she wasn't hot it was just no one knew it at least not anyone but her friends because she as great body and pretty face. She herself didn't really care it was all greek to her she didn't even notice. Mikan lives with her grandpa in Tokyo because her mom passed at birth and her dad abandoned her actually Grandpa wasn't her blood but he took her in off the street when she was 5 so he was to her. So what is Mikan doing right now? Lets see.

**SKKEEETTTTTT….**

_Sucker… I hope you can't afford to repair that scratch! You ass _Mikan thought as she skated down the ramp on her daily way towards school. She just tailgated a car on the road leaving a long scratch on the side. The driver was a classmate of hers who she hated to the core known as the one and only Natsume Hyuuga a popular, high and mighty, bastard who just won't stop being a womanizer. He didn't even notice, too busy playing another one of his bimbos in his car on his way to school and she couldn't wait to see his face when he found out his precious Mazda X-R8 black and silver was scratched, it was new, Natsume being rich and all. The only thing she possibly hated more was the bimbo with him her bitch cousin Sumire she too lived in Tokyo but lived with Mikan's aunt who she refused to live with because of Sumire's annoying personality towards Mikan. They went to the same school but Sumire being popular and a bitch Mikan and Sumire ignored one another and in fact they were bitter enemies no one knew they were related. Mikan jumped off the trail of twists and turns and landed off a ramp into the school parking lot known as Alice Academy. She met up with her friends who detested the populars as much as she did, they were Hotaru a cold scientist and Mikan's best friend, Yuu a smart punk who liked to help Hotaru, Tsubasa totally calm and cool girls' heart throb, and Koko our smart little joker.

"Yo, guess who's car I just nailed?" said Mikan smirking at her current accomplishment.

"Who?" said Hotaru unsuprised along with Yuu, Tsubasa, and Koko.

" The womanizer him self" said Mikan proudly smirking.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Yuu, Tsubasa, and Koko with intrest to see what would happen as Hotaru smirked amused.

They started to stroll towards the front of the parking lot looking for the newly keyed car. They saw the dear womanizer's car towards the front of the parking lot and began to crouch down by a Honda.

Out the shot-gun door came Sumire who was followed by her back-seat groupies they exchanged squeals like the slutty bitches they were. Out came the Womanizer cooly and he walked to the other side of the car to where the girls were. When he arrived he noticed the long key-stripe across his car his staring caused the girls to look too.

Natsume looked pissed.

"Oh my gawddd!! Someone keyed your car!!! Who would do such a thing!?" Shrieked the whores.

"Action" Whispered Mikan she got up from her spot and casually walked closer to the car and her friends followed suite.

"Wow, look it's the womanizer featuring this weeks' sluts!" yelled Mikan over to them reciveing laughs and smirks from her friends.

Natsume glared at them along with the girls.

"Shut up bitch." Almost screamed Sumire

"Oh she's sensitive." Said Hotaru smirking but before Sumire could answer Mikan cut her off.

"Oi, nice car." Mikan said to Natsume sarcastically.

"Bitch, you did this." Said Natsume pissed.

"Have any proof? Even so can't Mr. rich boy just call his nanny to take care of it?" said Mikan smirking

"Whatever." Said Natsume still pissed but without proof. He picked up his cell and called a car station for a new paint job.

"Hn." Mikan grunted. She and her friends walked away leaving the panicky sluts and calm Natsume. They walked into school, they were late but its not like they cared, well except Yuu and his over-reactive parents. He was running to class by now he might just make it a little before the bell. The rest just got there stuff and casually walked to class Tsubasa and Koko went the other direction while Mikan and Hotaru went to there first class which they had together. They arrived at there classroom just after Sumire apologized for being so late and Natsume coolly walked in and sat down. They sat in the front and Mikan and Hotaru sat in the back to avoid having to interact. Hotaru and Mikan walked in.

" Ms. Sakura and Ms. Imai why are you late?" asked Mr. Narumi

Mikan glared coldly at him "No reason." She said they took there seat in the back.

"I have to go to meeting wait her untill I come back, okay, students." Said Mr.Narumi

As soon as he left Sumire got up and went over to Mikan.

"Bitch! Why'd you do that? Its all your fault I'm late!" screamed Sumire

Mikan was pissed she wanted to listen to music but noooo, now she had to deal with this.

"Its not my fault its your own fault for being such a slut." Said Mikan coldly.

Sumire was now angry and tried to push Mikan, but It didn't work. Mikan grabbed her hand and was now standing and furious. She tightened her grip so Sumire couldn't even move her fingers.

" Try that again and you'll need to buy more than 10 bottles of cover up for that face of yours!" boomed Mikan. No one had seen her like this before she always threatened but never anything physical, they were stunned.

Sumire being stubborn thought she was joking and persisted moving round and trying to hurt her with her other hand. Mikan had enough. She pushed Sumire roughly to the ground and kicked her hard in the stomatch making Sumire cry and cough up a little blood. Mikan growled.

"Don't get in my face or you'll be coughing up more than a little blood." She scouled coldly.

Hotaru stood up promptly and looked solemnly At Sumire "Your pretty much a waste of usless human life." She stated. Both her and Mikan glared at her and then sat back down.

Natsume didn't bother helping Sumire up, she meant nothing to him.

So Sumire got up and went to Natsume "Natsumeee, darling did you see what that bitch did to me?!?! Do something!!" Natsume looked at her,

"Im dumping you" he said getting up followed by much nicer and more humble best friend Ruka Nogi who had crystal eyes and blonde hair. Sumire was shocked and began to cry dramatically falling to the ground soon to be fakely comforted by her groupies, after all they only used her to get with Natsume.

Mikan frowned she may hate that Sumire but that Hyuuga,

She utterly despised him.

He use's girl's constantly.

It made her want to puke though it was half the girlies faults for being so utterly stupid.

She sighed and began thinking of her past.

_I won't be fooled again._

**Wooo its Done :D**

**Forever in your dept**

**RedMushroom**


	2. Memories of Him

Lost in Your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original.

"_Too Love is a risk to be Hated in return."_

**2****nd**** Chapter:D**

**WOOO.**

Flashback

"_I..I love you." She was looking unusually weak and helpless looking as she stared over at the figure leaning on the wall a couple feet away._

_The guy was messing with a normal looking skank, biting her neck as she giggled stupidly, he smirked looking up to make contact with the brunette._

"_Eh.. You want some too? Well come over here, there's room for two." He said feeling up the slut's chest as she leaned on his chest._

"_No! I don't want you to use me... I'm serious I love you." She said stern yet wide eyed and sweating at the sight before her. Her heart about to shatter._

_**Baka! He's only going to use you, how could someone like **__**you**__** possibly mean anything to him **__she thought tears beginning to form __**No way! I'm not going to fucking cry!**_

"_Ehn, I don't like you, I was only toying with you, so we could do it." He said nonchalantly._

_Her hair began covering her eyes, "P-please, tell me you're lying." _

_He looked up slightly "No, did you think I actually felt anything for you? Your ugly and stupid, I hate you." He said moving his hand toward the girl's panties, "Yeah get lost, Ugly." The girl said giggling. _

_The poor girl jabbed her teeth into her lip letting it bleed, she felt hot tears coming she was choking on air, a single tear fell from her cheek._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to actually believe in you, don't worry I won't make the mistake again." She dashed off never to come back to the school again, she was transferred to Alice Academy along with her best friend._

_**Back to the boy [a/n: Mikan doesn't know about this part.**_

_He pushed the girl off him, she stopped acting drunk "What the hell?" _

"_I didn't need your input, get lost, bitch." He was looking angry and cold_

_She scurried away._

_**How does that girl constantly get to me?**_

End Flashback

**RINGGG RINGGGG**

The lunch bell summoned Mikan from her trance.

She got up along with Hotaru who had noticed her distantness, knowing why.

They walked meeting up with Koko, Yuu, and Tsubasa,

they went to there usual table and sat down.

In walked Natsume Hyuuga with Ruka Nogi by his side his usual group of Mochu, a black spikey haired boy with frustrated green eyes and Youchi a gray haired freshman who was Natsume's brother.

They walked to a table where crazed fan girls quickly looked and swooned over. Sumire and her girls walked towards them.

"Natsumee-kunnn," she said annoyingly "I know you didn't mean what happened this morning and I forgive you!" she said happily.

"Get out of here, I dumped you" Natsume said coolly not even looking at Sumire.

His mind was set on someone.

_That Mikan Sakura girl, what the hell is with that girl, no one treats me like that, she and her stupid group are way too annoying._

Natsume snapped out to see Sumire screaming and throwing a major fight over him.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME NATSUMEE-KUN, YOU ARE MINE, NATSUME-KUN, MINEE!" She ranted, being dragged away by groupies on her heels.

Mikan was annoyed _Stupid Sumire making all this damn noise._

_**Attn: All students we are glad to present to you, The High School Prom, to be held in the Ballroom next Friday! Yelped a happy faculty member.**_

The intercom boomed.

Mikan grunted and the rest of their table frowned, they tried going to the prom last it was a tragic disappointment. The Music sucked. The dancing sucked. The prom queen sucked, Sumire. How did that even happen!?

They were definitely weren't going.

But there was something even worse about prom time…

Natsume glared at the announcement, stupid prom. It was a useless waste of energy. He knew that his best friend was going to pulling a 'Natsume what else is there to do?' and make him go.

He grumbled.

And even worse…

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga thought the same thing…

_Fan boys!_

_Fan girls!_

**I know its short, my goal is lots of chapters, with fast updating, but sorta small chappies.**

**And it just felt so right to end here!**

**Forever in your debt,**

**RedMushroom**


	3. Stumbling on the Thought of You

Lost in Your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original.

"_Kissing is not a sport for the faint hearted."_

**I know I know,**

**You're thinking..**

**She posted 3 times in one night!?!**

**Well sorrrry but I just want to get a good guess of where I'm going to go with this fanfic.**

School was over and Mikan was drifting through the crowded streets of Tokyo. She was comfortable with the smug uncaring looks of the people bumping into her and passing her by. Completely invisible, when your invisible you tend to forget how really hard it is to speak up and be noticed because you never are.

But Mikan was always noticed whether it was from her unusually grumpy behavior or her hard to tell stunning looks. Whoever was a freak enough to make a fan club over her just set a point proven. Japanese people obsess over people much too openly.

Well she actually knew who made her fan club. Tsubasa, Tch. Traitor. It was quite an amusing story.

Flashback

"_Hahhaa" Mikan laughed in front of her friends Yuu, Koko, Tsubasa, and Hotaru. "TsuTsu-kunn looks like your frantic fan girlies are gonna get you." Mikan teased Tsubasa, as he glared._

"_You couldn't last one day having a fan club." He said determined "In fact I wanna see you try, Mikan Sakura I bet you that if I make a fan club that obsesses over you, you will not possibly be able to take it for 1 day, if I win I get to keep the fan club permanently" he said smirking_

_Interested in the bet "What do I get if I win?" asked Mikan. _

_Tsubasa thought and although grim knew what to do. "You can be the leader of my fan club." Knowing the possible things she could do with that power._

_Hotaru, was excited to have fresh customers if this fan club came, she could sell pictures, Hotaru well.. she was very greedy. Yuu and Koko stood watching the scene._

"_Hn, alright Tsu-chan I'll win your bet and prove you that your just a wuss" she didn't even think that Tsubasa would find anyone who would join! Ha!_

_But he did._

_And Mikan was dying with in hours of the first day. She lost and hence the fan club remained._

End Flashback

Mikan chuckled _Damn that Tsubasa_ she came out of her thoughts and knew she was traveling her everyday route too her house, of course on her trusty skateboard. She turned swiftly on Kasawagi Rd. as she looked down the winded downhill road she skated until she turned again into a small lane that dead ended into green field and orchard for miles.

At the end of the lane in the corner was a small humble yet nice home that had the best view on the block. She hopped of and picked up her board and walked in her home.

"Oji-chan?" she called happily, she showed a new side of her to her grandpa "I'm home!" she yelled.

"Mi-chan!" Rejoiced an old man with a kind smile on his face, he went up and hugged Mikan as she returned the hug. She walked up the small stair case to the 2nd floor, which had a short hallway with 3 doors and a latter at the end leading to the attic. The 1st door was Oji-chan's room, the 2nd a guest room and the 3rd was a bathroom, Mikan climbed th latter into her room. It was the best room in the house she would claim.

It had a 7 foot ceiling the room in a triangular, large body length windows that took the length of the wall in the back which had gray curtains that were currently open to show the magnificent view of the orchard field. Her bed was in the left corner beside the window her dresser on the other side of the room as her bed, her walls and u to the point of the triangle had posters and red wallpaper over it. She had lush rug covered all over the floor except for the corner right near the door that was made into a medium size bathroom which had tile. She had a closet next to her dresser and a bean bag chair with other furniture, like a desk and so on. But the best part was her window which could slide open for people to step out on the small porch.

She sighed, Oji-chan insisted on her getting such a great room but she felt undeserving. Oji-chan was so awfully kind to her. She threw her book bag on her bed and her skate board on a rack with three others next to an acoustic and electric guitar. She had a little guitar experience.

She shuffled to her closet. She was going to meet up with Hotaru and Tsubasa to shred and skate a little, Hotaru just taped it actually. They might go down to the Killer Coffee Café they had good music there, and she knew some of the people too.

She was looking too change into something nice for them. Something she'd only wear for friends. She picked a pair of black skinny jeans with some red & black plaid skater shoes with a form fitting red tank top. She also wore a necklace with a key on it, that Oji-chan gave to her, her hair in a pony tail. She threw some chains on her belt and grabbed her skate board.

Rushing downstairs she said goodbye to Oji-chan and skated to Paranoid Park.

It was a twisted outside skate complex where all the tough skaters went Mikan, Tsubasa, and Hotaru entered coolly. They'd gone there tons of times and people knew they weren't to be played with. Mikan got some waves from some punks she had met here she waved back at them with a nice smirk. Hotaru got out her camcorder and started taping Mikan and Tsubasa flipping up ollies and doing 360ies with there own original stuff mixed in.

By the time they were done it was 10 p.m. so they headed down to the coffee shop. When they got there the cashier took there order.

"Yeah, I'd like two coffee frapp's and a skin milk coffee latte, tall." Mikan said paying for everyone.

They sat down in a booth enjoying each other's company.

-

I wasn't concentrated on my driving as I captured the girl in the passenger's seat's lips and started toying her. Wait..whats her name again? Ehh whatever it doesn't even matter.

Although I was in lip lock with a hott skank my mind was pestering me on something

_Why the hell am I so interested in that Mikan Sakura girl?! WAIT wth!? Did I just say __interested__!?! Natsume get a hold of yourself._

I continued driving my 2nd car, a hot red jag, since my new one was in the shop.

Tch whatever. I parked on the side of the rode to this Killer café place or whatever and got out with Ms. Whats-her-face in the shot gun. I was in a thirsty mood. Always am before and after _it._ I walked in, immediately getting more attention than I want, as always. That chick beside me actually thought she might be even half the reason. Hah. Idiot.

That was besides the point I noticed first thing Hotaru and Tsubasa glaring at me and across them I could only see the back of a bueatifully figured brunette.

_And who is that?_ I wondered I squinted

_Damn! Was that Mikan Sakura? _Before I could make sure the girl whipped around seeing me, and became flustered and grumpy.

"Hyuuga." She muttered silently, but I heard.

_Wth is with her and not saying my name? What the hell!?! Why do I even care?_

-

This afternoon could've been PERFECT but no stupid womanizing freak had to ruin it with the bimbo of today! I annoyed stood up, followed by Hotaru and Tsubasa, and went out the door passing Hyuuga on my way.

"You ruin everything, Hyuuga" I whispered at him so that only he and I could hear.

"You interest me, little girl." He said right back.

_Wtfh!?! What did he just say!??!!?_

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP**_

I squeezed my eyes tightly stepping out onto the paved side walk.

_Stupid Natsume, I hate you!_

Opening my eyes again I thought

_Did I just feel my heart beat jump!?_

**Haa haa Victory is mine! Chp.3 in one day :D**

**Well off to bed. Expect me to start updating ferociously around Thursday-Sunday. Mmkay? Mabey earlier. :D**

**Forever in your Debt,**

**RedMushroom**


	4. Mind Numbing Thoughts

Lost in your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original.

"_Loneliness and Invisible go hand in hand."_

**Ahhh I feel really really bad about being so bad on updating my other stories, IM SORRRYYYY**_ D:_

My alarm rang at 7:00 a.m. I swiftly got up and quietly went down to the kitchen nook, as not too wake up Oji-chan. I drank some orange juice and had a bowl of _Pebbles_. Sighing I started to think and wash my dishes returning to my bathroom for a shower.

_What was up with yesterday afternoon? Why did Hyuuga say that..Im ashamed of myself, did I actually think he liked me for a split second!?_

Flashback

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_**Did my heart beat just jump a beat!?**_

End Flashback

_What is with me, ugh! Just act like it never happened, Mikan_

I hopped out of the shower wrapping a green body length towel around myself as I went to dry my hair.

I combed out my snarls and looked in the mirror. I was wearing loose fitting black jeans with chains all over them and a baggy T-shirt with a sweatshirt. My outfit wasn't what I was paying attention too.

I was looking deeply in my amber orbs, I'm sure I'm the only one who noticed this but one of my eyes was slightly darker than the other, it was hard to tell unless you stared straight at them for a bit. She had been doing that a lot lately just staring herself down in the mirror, out of nowhere.

_Sometimes I forget, who I am. _

I looked at the clock, 7:30, I had to be at school at 8, better hustle.

She grabbed her board and headed to school with her backpack.

It was Friday she thought greatfully meeting up with Yuu, Koko, and Hotaru in the parking lot. Tsubasa must be fighting the early morning fan girl rush, I didn't have to worry since my fan club was worried I would kill them If they got too close.

We walked towards the school together, until we were stopped by, ugh, Sumire.

"Sakuraa! I'm giving you a warning stay away from _my _Natsume-samaa" she said evilly along with of course 'the group', _did she even go anywhere without them?_

Mikan breathed in and out about to take her down, luckily she didn't have too.

"Didn't he dump you." Said Hotaru emotionless, which lead too,

"Definition;; I never want to see you again." Continued Yuu smiling, followed by

"Haha and if you don't get that, your just stupid." Laughed Koko mockingly

And finally

"Unfortunately for Hyuuga, you are stupid." Grinned Tsubasa. He had appeared behind Sumire's crowd.

"That sum's it up." Mikan stated, Smiling inwardly at her friends giving her back-up.

Sumire stamped her foot "Heed my warning, Sakura." She and company stomped off.

Mikan shrugged and went back to her friends, "Hey Tsu-chan." She said cutley, of course in the privacy of her friend's gaze.

Tsubasa smiled, "Yo." He said casually. Then Yuu noticed the time,

"Hey guys I have to go, class is gonna start in 5 min." Yuu said nervously

"Mmmkay, Yuu see you later." Mikan smirked. Yuu scurried off.

Koko went over to Tsubasa, "Later." They said, walking away.

Hotaru and Mikan walked to their classroom, when they arrived the classroom was noisy and loud, They walked in and sat down.

-

In walked Mikan. I looked at her she was wearing her usual bagginess, he remembered yesterday.

_Why the hell did I say that!? I just said it out loud, out of nowhere. Ughh but She was so good looking! What? Ehnn DAMNIT!_

My usual manga was propped on my face as sat lazily with my feet on my desk. But I was preoccupied looking at a brunette.

_Why doesn't she dress the way she did yesterday usually?? She'd be more attractive…God why do I care?!?_

I looked up to see Sumire hovering above me _UGH what the hell._

"What do you want?" I said smugly

"Natsumeee-sama" she said annoyingly "Will you go to the prom with me?"

"No." I said.

"What!? I wont take no for an answer!" she shrieked

_What the hell?_

"NATSUME GO TO THE PROM WITH ME!" She screamed.

I was about to tell her to get lost when

"Shut up, and leave him alone, Sumire." Mikan stated coldly.

_Shit._

Sumire stomped over to her, "NATSUME IS MINE, BITCH! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!" She whaled and screamed.

"I don't want your stupid Hyuuga, I just want you to shut the hell up." She said pissed.

I stared, what the hell, she called me _Stupid Hyuuga_!

I growled.

_Why was she getting to me?_

"THAT'S IT BITCH!!!!!" Sumired yelled, killing my eardrums.

But what happened next, strangely, She punched Mikan out of nowhere in the face.

Mikan was definitely not prepared she fell out of her seat to the floor, the impact to the cold tile knocked her out.

Sumire laughed, no one not even her friends followed her in it.

I stood up abruptly scooping Mikan into his arms [Bridal Style ;D Hotaru followed me as I rushed to the nurse.

_What the hell, did I just do that on instinct?!_

**Doneee Chapter 4 :D**

**Woooo. I can't belive I got one done today. :D**


	5. Ouch Im Falling

Lost in Your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original.

" _I don't need a coat to keep me warm, I need you."_

**Another Chapter :D Huzzahh**

My head was hazy and aching,

All I can see is the darkness,

_Hello_

_**Hello**_

_Who are You?_

_**I am You.**_

_Who am I?_

_**Don't You Know?**_

_No._

No answer.

_Hello? Chotto matte! Come back, come back..I don't know who I am._

My eyes abruptly fluttered open only to see the whiteness of a medical room.

"Oi, Look who's up." A way too familiar voice said.

"Mikan," That was definitely Hotaru "are you okay?" she stated calmly.

"Hotaru, is Natsume Hyuuga here, and am I in hell?" I stated.

"Hell, no." she hesitated "Hyuuga, yes."

I flew up and glared at the ruby red eyes staring at me next to Hotaru.

"Why are you here!?" I close to shouted.

" I carried you here, baka." He grunted.

I shut up.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP.**

_Wth!? Huyyyggaaaaa! Toying with my freakin emotions, again!_

"What cat got your tounge?" he stated, smirking.

"Shut up!" I said pissed.

Hotaru stood their watching as the doctor came in.

"Mikan-san, you can go home now, You''ll be fine just avoid any head rushes in the future." The doctor said smiling.

I nodded and got up with Hotaru andwalked to the door to see Koko, Yuu, and Tsubasa looking like worry warts in the waiting room. They jumped up,

"Mikan!" they stated in unison, coming over and hugging me.

-

I growled

_What the hell? That stupid, Tsubasa, Yuu, and Koko all over Mikan._

_Woah am I jealous? Ahh wtf!?_

He said slowly burning with unrestrained anger.

He watched as everyone left except for Mikan who came back to change, when she came back out from the bathroom she walked towards me.

"Thanks, _Natsume_." She mumbled, soon walking away.

I covered myself with my bangs until she left.

I didn't want her to see how cherry red my face was.

_Am I falling for Mikan Sakura?_

**Thursday before Prom**

I grunted miserably, I had gotten asked to the prom more times then I wanted too this year. I was determined not to go and I had already been invited to a wild skate party at Paranoid Park, there'd be music, drinks, skating, everything and no stupid dresses. Even better no one besides me and my friends would be there from our school.

I was actually looking forward to it, I knew I was going to be one of the small few NOT going to Prom, I didn't care.

It was lunch, so I strolled in the cafeteria with Hotaru going to Tsubasa, Yuu, and Koko, we grabbed some food and sat down.

I knew Koko and Yuu were going to Prom, only because there long time girlfriends Nonoko and Anna convinced them. That was okay, I liked the eccentric two even if they got just a bit annoying. I had already informed Hotaru about the party and she was down, so I was going to ask Tsubasa.

"Hey Tsubasa, there's gonna be a shred party over at the Park, tomorrow night, you wanna go?" I asked casually, I didn't intervene in conversations much so my friend's eye's were on me.

"Sure," he said "When do you guys want to meet up?" he said knowing that Hotaru was coming, she and Mikan were always together.

"How'bout 9insh my place we can skate from their." I said.

"Good with me see you then." Tsubasa said soon followed by.

"Awww, man I wanna go but Nonoko wants me to go to Prom with her so bad, I can't just denie." Whined Koko

"The smaller pain's of having girlfriend's." agreed Yuu.

"C'mon guys I'm sure if your together it wont _completely _suck." I said.

"Enhhahh." Groaned Koko and Yuu displeased.

-

A table away a certain Red-eyed Player was listening in.

He leaned too his crystal eyed second hand man, kowning he was dateless "Ruka, lets go to Paranoid Park for a party instead of Prom, tomorrow night." He said

"Ehh? Natsume that'll be boring." Ruka said

"No it won't, trust me." Natsume said no room for discussion

_It'll be most interesting Ruka, that's for sure._

**Donee ;D**

**Wooohooo.**

**Forever in your debt,**

**RedMushroom**


	6. 1st To Admit It

Lost in your Heart.

A RedMushroom Original.

"_Your prepared for anything when you start to carry Chap Stick around in your pocket."_

**I am so excited for this chapter :DD**

**WOOO WOOOO**

**Anyways, my old stories just might be updated tomorrow (:**

_Oh my god. The Prom's tonight! Oh I hope something amazingly magical will happen…_

**Shut up, Your annoying.**

_Don't be sour! Just because you have no one to go to the Prom with, ha ha ha_

**Heh. I'd never want to go to the stupid Prom with some stupid guy.**

_What!? Prom is the best! Its gonna be like a fairy tale, I'm sure!_

**Sorry to get your hope's up but its not, its just a stupid party, that you'll only remember because you wasted more money than you should've on a dress. It's a waste of time.**

_That's what you think! You'll be all left out when the best memories are made! Everyone's going to be at Prom!_

**I'm not.**

_And where will you be? At home by yourself!? Hah ha!_

**No, I'm going to be at the BEST party. With REAL friends. With NO ONE to bother me.**

I grunted. All day I had been having a mind fight with everyone else in the school, okay so that's really weird of me, but all day I hear is non-stop prom, I mean, c'mon, SHUT UP.

Then again every time someone say's how much fun they were going to have, I smile inwardly because no matter how much fun they have I knew I was going to have better.

I smirked, as the bell signaled us to end our school day.

I walked towards, my locker and got my stuff I started heading home.

I arrived at my house, and went upstairs, I looked at the clock.

5:48

I had about 3 hours until the party, I suddenly heard the door bell and went to see who it was. Hotaru stood there in front of me.

"Are you going to let me in or stand there, idiot." She stated. I gestured her in.

"You're here early" I said, "Lets get ready together" she replied.

I looked over at her bag, "Okay." I smiled.

We walked to my room, Hotaru had been to my house several times before.

She smiled at my grandpa as we passed him on the steps, she too enjoyed my Oji-chan as her own. I smiled.

When we got to my room, we decided on taking showers first.

I went first, I walked into my bathroom setting up anything for Hotaru if she needed it, I looked around.

I sighed. My Oji-chan spoil me way too much, I had a Jacuzzi sized bathtub, the shower head was big and lavish. I started my shower, using strawberry herbal soaps and all. When I was finished I walked out in a green towel and let Hotaru go in.

As she showered, I dried myself off and got in boy short black underwear with a white halter over top my matching black laced bra so I could decide what to wear.

Hotaru got out and got in dark purple underwear with a black t-shirt. We began picking out clothes.

"Hey Hotaruuu, what are you wearing." I said pointing to her bag.

She went over and took out a nice fitting black band shirt that said _My Chemical Romance _across it. She had also had a red school girl mini skirt that matched the letters of her shirt. She was going to wear fishnets with big black old combat boots that laced up to half way up her calf. She was going to wear black star studded earrings with a red clip in her hair.

"Its so awesome!" I yelped. We went to my closet and debated what I'd wear.

We choose faded grey skinny jeans that clinged to me with big black and red plaid laced skater shoes. I also had a tight red halter that showed from my belly button down, with the words _Eat your heart out_ across it in black letters. I had a silver key hanging from a necklace and two plain silver bangles on each wrist. I had a silver stud in a heart shape on my eyebrow. I put my hair in a ponytail.

I looked at the clock.

8:53

Me and Hotaru went down stairs and on the couch until Tsubasa came.

-

Today was a very, strange day.

You might say its because I'm nervous for stupid Prom, well then your wrong.

It was because not only was a certain beautiful brunette girl floating about my mind but a certain feeling I didn't understand was caught all up in my throat.

I sat down to lunch, gazing lazily upon Mikan Sakura.

_What is with that girl, she's so…different. _

I was going to skip Prom and follow a girl all the way to some skater party, god, since when did Natsume Hyuuga get this desperate!?

I sighed. I wanted to know all about her.

When classes ended I strolled to the parking lot with my blonde haired blue-eyed companion knowing very well that when he figured out I wasn't actually even invited to this party he'd be infuriated but then again it was just a rough house skater party. You didn't get invitations or anything, you just show up.

We hopped in my corvette and arrived at my mansion like estate, I had done all the research the night before. Where the party was and who was going there. No one was really going to show up from our school. Figure's.

Ruka took the spare room across from mine as we got ready.

I looked at the clock.

8:53

I rounded up Ruka and we had my Chauffeur drive us a just a couple blocks away from the park we hopped out and I told him I'd call when we wanted to be picked up.

I wasn't stupid, I had brought a skateboard. I knew how too skate, and I was pretty good. Most people don't know I skate, probably because I drive cars now, although I'm not really supposed too.

I only have a Learner's Permit, eh whatever. The area was rundown and no one really lived about the street, we continued walking the winding path just about until it hit a black wooded forest.

Ruka was having a fuss.

"Natsume, what the hell!? There's no _decent _party that goes on in the woods!" Ruka debated

Looking over at him I grunted a "Hurry up." and left him with no choice but to follow his ride home.

The blackened trees started to clear and a ditch with an old bridge crossing over it leading back into the forest stood rugged and hazardously infront of us.

But that wasn't what we were looking at.

Memorizing beat thumping loudly in to the evening lightened sky at first we only heard the loud thump of the rhythm that shook the ground. We looked to the source and gazed in shock.

Inside the amazingly big and out of place ditch a skate park was occupied by hundreds of rejected and out of place teens, they danced wildly with vigor tightly packed together circling around the dips, pipes, bowls and ramps of the skate park. Others skated amongst the partying teens. The park had and an amazing combination of high industrial ramps and good old mother nature.

Center pieced was a concrete bowl, the biggest in the park, it went under the bridge dividing the ditch into to sides of skate freedom. Skaters buzzed around the bowl dipping and twisting some flipping off the sides of the bridge which was concreted underneath, you could've skated right under the bridge it if was humanly possible.

The sight was at minimum standard, amazing.

My ruby eyes were excited something that didn't spark me often and Ruka well he was practically rolling down the sides of the ditch already.

I scanned the area spotting what I wanted a brunette haired girl about to go in the bowl with her skate board. Beside her a stotic raven haired girl taping her every move and on the other side a tall blue haired guy who was also on skate board like the brunette. She was smiling, I smiled a small little thing that almost went unnoticed by Ruka.

"Lets go." We walked casually down the ditch like others who had came from other parts of forest.

They too walked like hypnotized zombies to the rampaging blood rush of teen spirit.

As we walked closer the voice of the music came and shot and the words were clear, The anxiety was rushing in me and my thoughts were hardly sane anymore and something so unbelievably possible passed through my mind,

_I want Mikan Sakura and she will be mine._

**To be Continued**

**Teeheee :D **

**Feel the ultimate suspense?**

**Forever in your debt,**

**RedMushroom **


End file.
